The Dating Challenge
by fairytailftw
Summary: Mira starts a challenge for couples that she pairs up, to date for 7 days, for a prize. Each day she will bring a certain kind of fun. Who will win? What are Mira's real intentions?
1. Day 0-The Pairs

**The Dating Challenge**

 **Hey, this is my first fanfic so please criticize.**

 **This has a bit of lemons in a basket of mangoes(if you know what I mean).**

 **All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, he owns Fairy Tail.**

 **I might side notes so if you don't like please ignore(They will be in bold)**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

The Fairy Tail guild has a certain blonde mage, entering the guild that is acting quite strange. The blonde mage heads to the bar at the side of the guild, a certain S-class mage works at. Strangely, the S-class mage is not there. No Mira=Trouble. The formula everyone should know. Everyone.

"Hello everyone," Mira enters. "I have a surprise for everyone." Lucy shivers along with the rest of the guild. Meanwhile, a stripping ice mage strolls over to the bar. Mira countinues, "There is a new challenge I'm trying, the dating challenge." Most girls, mainly Lucy and Levy, bite their lips in worry. "The point of the challange is to date someone, I choose for you." Everyone started to sneak out. "The winner get's 100,00 jewels." Leave it to Mira to bribe you into something, Lucy knows much about. "For today you have to ask someone out. There will be some people from outside of the quild. And you will be watched 24/7. So you can't escape." Mira says smiling evilly. Everyone escaped. Than she counitinues "However, there will be some rules. One, you can't each other, except teasing is allowed. Two, you can't stay with someone else for more than eight hours, unless in the guild. Three, you have to stay together in one apartment or house" With this, Juvia sparkles, just imagining Juvia's beloved Gray-sama with Juvia in one room, wanting Mira to choose Juvia with Gray. **(sorry Juvia, but I like GrayLu)** "After 7 days, you have to break up.

"Let me introduces who is coming outside of the guild to participate." Mira yells into the , the guild's ears did not anticipate that. With that statement, 3 figures appeared. All in a jet black cloak. All the dragon slayers, with exceeds perked up. They know the smell of them, especially, the fire dragon slayer. Mira turned to them and says "they are Eric and Jellal. They came here, with the permission, from princess Hisui." With this said, two out of three of the cloaked people lowered their hoods.

Natsu pointed, breathed out fire and yells, "Cobra, fight me!" At this Mira turned into saten soul looking at Natsu, with a death stare. Natsu cowers in fear. Everyone gulps and allows Mira to finish.

"The last one is Lyon." Gray wants to beat up Lyon, but after wittnisng Natsu doing that, he controls his temper. "Now on with the couples. Natsu and Lisanna. Lyon and Juvia. Erza and Jellal. Levy and Gajeel. Elfman and Evergreen. Wendy and Romeo." One by one, everyone got called. Except for some people, either because they are to old(Macao, Wakaba, and Master), or because some one won't let Mira make one person they love forcefully date someone(Cana). "Finally, Lucy and Gray!" Lucy falls out of her seat, Gray trips, Juvia floods the guild.


	2. Day 0-The Asking

**Hey, this is going to be a long chapter. By long I mean long, so sit back and enjoy!**

 **The reasons I took so long is because my friend wants me to watch** _ **Free!**_ **It's okay, not into it. I also have been reading** _ **Lunar Chronicles,**_ **you should really read it. I got locked out of my house. Some family problems. And not feeling well. Plus, I have been thinking about my other story, _Me and Lucy_.**

* * *

Everyone starts whispering about the pairs that Mira made, while they are freezing cold after being nearly drowned by Juvia crying that _her_ Gray-sama is with _her_ love rival. Ten minutes before, Juvia agreed to calm down, by Mira in her Satan version. Then Lyon consoled her, with Juvia in his arms. But, Juvia wasn't the only one who hated this. Gray didn't like this. Gray knows Mira knows who Gray liked, although she had to think about it since he refused to tell her directly. But, she got it right. Lucy, on the other hand, also gave Mira some clues of who she liked. Bad idea but, everyone knows that you have to tell Mira everything, only if she wants to know. But, Mira did guess right.

 _So, should I ask her, or is she going to ask me._ He ponders. He decides to ask, so he strolls nervously to the bar. There, a blushing Lucy turns toward him rubbing her hands together in nervousness, looking down at the wood flooring. At this cute sight, Gray turns as red as a tomato. _Dammit, she's so cute._ Gray says to himself.

"Um...G-Gray can-n y-ou go o-out-t w-with m-m-me" She stutters. Gray freaks out on how to respond, so he goes with "Sure." From afar someone is watching them. Mira feels angry that he said sure, and he didn't ask Lucy. _But, it is his first time._ She thought.

...

After all the pairs asked each other out, Mira makes another statement, "For five days, you will have contests, maybe a party, and a two day job. Be careful on what you say or do, they could affect your chances, you could also get some bonus points. A small tip, have a few dates. You choose where. With that said, Let the challenge start!" Everyone turns to their forced date to talk about what they are going to do.

"Hey Lucy," Gray starts. Lucy looks at Gray to show she is listening. "Which place are we going to sleep at? How about my place, I have lot's of room." She nods.

Gray And Lucy walk toward Lucy's apartment, so she can get some of her stuff. While on the way, Lucy balances like usual, with the usual boat warns her about falling, although Plue is also there. Then Lucy wondered something, "Hey Gray, Do you love someone?" Gray stops, and looks down, thinking of the best way to answer. Lucy looks back.

"Do you?" He asks to divert from the question. Unfortunately, Lucy notices.

" You didn't answer my question."

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to know" She says while pouting. Gray laughed at the cute site. "Please" she pleads.

"I _did_ ," Gray lies. Well he just stretched the truth a little. he still, though, loves the girl.

"Who is she?"Lucy asks, really excited. Gray looks away from Lucy. After, thinks of Mira's advice, _Make her want, no, need you. Flirt with her, but make it so she wouldn't notice. Lucy might not be smart, but, she can find out when you're flirting or not. So, make it subtle._

"Say that again. I didn't hear you." Gray tries to say nonchalantly, however he failed. Lucy just says 'oooo'. He just rolls his eyes.

"Who is she?" Lucy asks.

Gray answers "I am not telling." Lucy pouts asking why. He replies "You cant hide your own stories well. How can I trust you with a secret of mine." He says. This really pissed Lucy. So she, glares at Gray, which signals him to not talk about her stories. Replying with a gulp.

"What's her hair color?" Lucy asks.

"A natural one," Gray answers. That got Lucy thinking. _It can't be Mira, Levy,or Juvia, I feel so bad for Juvia._ "Who do you like? Natsu? Loke? Hibiki?" Gray asks teasingly.

"None of the above" Lucy answers. She turns her head away from Gray in a swift motion. Gray smirks

"What is his hair color?" Gray questions.

"A dreamy color." Lucy answers trying to add nonchalance. Gray thinks. _Obviously, not Gajeel, Natsu, Jet, Droy, Elfman, and Laxus._

"Lucy, how do you know that the person you like doesn't like you?" Gray asks

"Well, because, he..sort of.. avoids me." She murmurs, while sniffing in between. Gray notices this, immediately regretting what he said. She tries to hold back her crying, by biting her lip. Unfortunately, her eyes told a different story.

* * *

For an hour, Gray and Lucy pack Lucy's stuff. Then head overto Gray's house, where they talked about some rules and regulations: Do not go into the bathroom and bedroom without knocking; change in the bathroom; Never pull pranks; Help do not hurt; Do not kiss or hug the other; Sleep on your side of the bed; Do not look at the other, while sleeping; Do not look into other's stuff.

After, the couple heads over to the place where Mira made them go-a big building, like Fairy Hills, except taller. Once they got inside, they saw halls and a directory. On the directory they see floor levels-1 to 20-letters within each floor level-A to Z- then more numbers-1 to 10. Only Lucy figures it all out, while Gray's head spins. She directed where to go, he just follows. when they got into their room, they find out there is only one bedroom, one bathroom, one living room, and a kitchen. The bedroom-a pink and dark blue room-had a king-size bed-that consisted of many pillows, with the colors of their guild mark, and two identical nightstands- two closets-mirror sliding doors, with a gold trim-a small desk-a black desk with a matching chair, similar to Lucy's-and a grand bathroom- a tub and shower, one toilet, two sinks made with porcelain-finally a small chandelier. This makes Lucy and Gray wonder how Mira got all this. then they exit to the living room which consisted of black-black couch, black rug, black wood flooring, and black walls. The kitchen, had some dark brown cupboard, with silver handles, and a black stove and oven, in an alcove, with a parallel island, with a matching counter top-white marble-and some steps and behind the island outside of the alcove, is two bar chairs. When they go back to the living room, they start to talk.

"Hey Lucy, get ready I wanna show you something tonight," Gray says nonchalantly.

"Why?" Lucy asks.

"Because Mira told us to go on a date, so this my idea for a 'date'," Gray replies.

"She said we should have a few, if we want bonus points, to get better chances."Lucy argues.

"Well, do you want the money or not?" Gray asks, crossing his arms, leaning against the wall on the edge of the living room.

"Yes, but I just don't feel comfortable," Lucy mutters, while rubbing her thighs and hands together, as if she physically feels discomfort. Gray's face, neck, and ears heat up from the hotness of Lucy.

"How about we say we were just hanging out?" Gray asks trying to keep his cool. Lucy looks up, smiles, and nods that the most cold hearted person that is super violent could turn nice. Gray face turned so red, that Erza's hair looks like light blush.

"I'm going to get ready!" Lucy yells, as she walks into the bedroom.

"Can I go before you," Gray asks. she looks behind her, confused. "I just want to get my shower over with, plus you take to long." Lucy sways her hip to one side, raising a eyebrow. Understanding what she means, Gray responds "What? It's true" Lucy just rolls her eyes, turns around to head toward the only bedroom.

"Girls," Gray mutters, looking away. He follows Lucy, then open the door, grabs his clothes and opens the bathroom door before looking at Lucy and says "There is a shower and bathtub, I am using the shower so don't look through the curtains. If you want to use the bathtub just go in."

"What!? I cant do that." Lucy yells, while covering her chest. Gray just smirks.

"Nothing I haven't seen before. Remember the play?" Gray says smirking,looking at Lucy, who looks at him with an angry face. "Plus we need to eat dinner and un-pack." Gray then adds.

"Fine, then you don't take a bath." Lucy pouts. Gray laughs.

* * *

After, Lucy puts on with a dark blue, zip up, sleeve-less shirt, with a white collar; a white mid-thigh skirt, and a loose brown leather holding her keys and whip. She tied her hair into a high side ponytail with a dark blue ribbon and some light make-up.

Then Gray knocks and says, "Lucy, before you get ready you should know that, it is really cold outside, so wear something warm," while smirking. Lucy's anger increases each word passes from his lips. Lucy took some dark blue skinny jeans, rolls the ends up to the middle of her shins. She then grabs her whip, and starts whipping the air with a dark aura surrounding her. At the sounds of the whip smacking the air, Gray's smirk vanishes, due to the fear of 'awakening the demon' a bit better than Erza and Mira, but not way better, she is a 0.00000001% less frightening, even Natsu-as dense and stupid as he is-can understand this if someone showed him.

"Gray, why don't you be a dear and come here so I can make sure there is a 'joy' within both of us instead of one of us." Lucy cackles. Gray gulps, while trying to tip-toe to a hiding place. Lucy, however, finds him with no effort. Then smiles, and laughs with innocence, which Gray drops his guard. In a result, Lucy tackles him in anger, not aware that someone is watching. Gray, however, blushes, aware of that she is on top of him, and what she is doing, although nothing that bad.

After an hour of tackling, the blonde and the raven-haired fellow both realize what is happening ad what they are doing, in a result, they both blush. Lucy gets up and to the door, with gray right at her tail. They both find Natsu alone at their door, well Juvia is their just peeking behind her door, making the blonde and raven-haired fellow feel uncomfortable.

"So, Ice Princess and Lucy are paired up with each other. That makes everything worse, except the fact that I'm paired up with Lissana. Anyway, can I see your place you could see mine, well except Ice Princess." Natsu remarks, making Lucy giggle and Gray growl, like it was a whisper, but only Lucy notices.

"No, you can go. We are really busy so, we can't. _Bye_!" Gray snarls and shuts the door. Lucy however crosses her arms, but let a small giggle slip.

"Why did you do that?" Lucy inquires. Gray just walks away, to the bedroom and unpacks everything into a closet, oddly quickly. He has a odd ratio between shirts to pants. "Answer me." She orders.

"Well, we are busy. I really want to show you, something. By the way, I'm going to change, so I say look away." Gray replies. Lucy turns her back on him.

"Well, you could be nicer, you know." Lucy suggests. Gray just growls again, this time Lucy cannot pick up.

"Be nice to Flame Brain. He doesn't deserve it." Gray her scolding, he picks a dark blue-green button-up shirt, pulls it around his back, inserting his arms into the sleeves, finally pushing the buttons. Then, grabs a pair of dark green cargo pants, putting it on. "Anyway, you can look now."

Lucy now looks him in the eye and asks "Did you even listen?" Gray just shakes his head. Lucy just sighs and summarizes what she just said "Look, you never have been that rude to anyone, even Natsu. Even if you are busy, doesn't mean, you have to be rude. Anyway, what are we eating?" Lucy wonders.

"Whatever your cooking." Gray answers, then adds "but, it better be something quick to eat."

"How about some sushi?"Lucy asks. He shrugs. Then Lucy goes to the kitchen to check if there is anything surprisingly there is food and some kitchen supplies in the cupboards. She quickly cooks some sushi and places them on two plates.

Gray walks over to the bar chairs and sits down where she serves him and places one at an empty bar chair. She then sits at the empty bar chair, finally they eat in silence.

* * *

After dinner, they both went outside, where they climbed up a small hill, outside of Magnolia. When they reached the top the sun was starting to set, so they watch. When night has finally arrives, they star gaze for a bit. During the time, Gray can't find any constellation, because Lucy finds all of them. Out of no where Lucy whispers "I love you, Gray." so he whispers back the same: "I love you, too, Lucy."

* * *

After another hour of star gazing, Lucy falls asleep. So, Gray picks her up and carry her through Magnolia, into the building of their current 'residence'. When, Gray got there, he looks at her, she seems peaceful, so he tries to understand the directory, which is surprisingly easy. When they enter their 'apartment' he goes to the bedroom, and places Lucy under the covers, and he changes into pajama pants and no shirt, and goes to bed, ad sleeps. However, Lucy finally awakens and scolds Gray, who is hiding under the many pillows, for not waking her up. She then, changes into pink pajamas-a soft button-up shirt, with matching pants-and finally gets into bed and sleeps. Gray takes his head out of the pillows and sleeps as well.

* * *

Suddenly, Gray wakes up at 1:36, to a sweet smell, of Erza's cake. He looks around, only to see Lucy's arms around him,her head on his chest. He turns super red and hot, then calms down. He gently pushes her head away, and unwraps her arms around him, but she replaces them. Gray, then, carries her to her side and places her there, then climbs into bed and rolls to his side. Luckily, Lucy didn't wake up. Maybe I shouldn't bring this up, since a somewhat enjoyed it, he thinks. while smirking to sleep.

* * *

 **Hello, I am so sorry for the long time of not updating, but do not fear, I am going to update 3 more chapters within the 31, but maybe not tomorrow to Sunday, because of celebrating Christmas.**

 **Merry Christmas to all, even if you don't celebrate(I don't). Anyway, the time of 1:36, I stayed up until then writing, because I was watching _Bleach,_ although I am on the second season and I have started since Wednesday.**

 **Another thing, I actually wanted to Gray to say no to Natsu because I was to sleepy to actually describe another apartment.**

 **Au Revoir (French for bye)**

 **-fairytailftw**


End file.
